This invention relates in general to materials processing, particularly relates to wood processing, and most particularly relates to the processing of relatively flat pan-shaped xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d members sometimes known in the industry as xe2x80x9clilypadsxe2x80x9d, which are provided when the ends of logs are xe2x80x9csquared offxe2x80x9d prior to further log processing.
Wood and other material processing apparatuses and methods have been used for many years. In the instance of wood processing, methods and apparatuses including my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,234, 4,569,380, 4,697,626, 4,776,375, 4,785,860, 4,874,024, (incorporated herein by reference) have been used for great benefit in both debarking, cutting, and xe2x80x9choggingxe2x80x9d various wood elements, ranging from rock-laden wood processing xe2x80x9chogsxe2x80x9d to specialized xe2x80x9cknivesxe2x80x9d used to provide particular wood shavings.
Although such methods and apparatuses have been generally suitable for the tasks with which they are assigned, a new need in the industry has arisen for a suitable means for handling wood xe2x80x9clilypadsxe2x80x9d, which in certain instances can be provided in large quantities, such as in the case of large wood processing facilities.
Due to the scarcity and cost of timber, wood processing facilities (xe2x80x9cmillsxe2x80x9d) have reduced waste by cutting logs more accurately. This is reflected in the creation of much shorter xe2x80x9ctrim-endsxe2x80x9d than were previously cut. These trim-ends are approximately 3 inches and shorter, and have been come to be known as xe2x80x9clilypadsxe2x80x9d.
These lilypads are created when the ends of logs are trimmed to provide an end cut which is substantially xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d. These xe2x80x9clilypadsxe2x80x9d get their names from their appearances, which are substantially flat and disclike, and include lengths being substantially shorter than their diameters.
Prior art apparatuses have not been able to suitably process such wood elements, and tend to xe2x80x9cshatterxe2x80x9d them due to misalignment of the wood grain relative to the cutting edge as discussed in further detail below. Therefore the mills have instead used the lilypads for fuel by burning. However, there is a surplus of such matter, and burning has been found to pollute the atmosphere. Many scientists claim such burning has reached a critical level and certain governments have correspondingly placed restrictions or controls on such burning.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for handling bulk quantities of lilypads, which will process the lilypad members in an efficient yet effective manner, providing wood chips having desirable characteristics for pulp and paper chip use. Methods and apparatuses are always needed which produce a high quality wood chip, with lower power requirements, which convert waste product to a high dollar item which is recyclable and non-polluting.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing a method and apparatus for processing lilypad wood members which can handle a large number of lilypad members either sequentially or in batches, with the lilypad members being processed by cutting members to provide wood chips having desired and consistent characteristics.
Generally described, the present invention provides an apparatus for reducing the size of wood members, the apparatus comprising a drum rotatable about a longitudinal axis, a cutting member attached to the drum, a hopper including a floor and at least one side wall, a lower reciprocating pusher member configured for reciprocating movement from a retracted position to an extended position, and an upper pusher member configured for movement relative to the lower member and the frame such that the upper member extends above and overhangs the lower member to define a moving cavity.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved material processing apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved wood processing apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for processing disclike wood members, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9clilypadsxe2x80x9d.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a chipping action on a disclike xe2x80x9clilypadxe2x80x9d member which is similar to the desired chipping action as if a log was parallel to the longitudinal axis of the chipper drum.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for processing wood members which includes a xe2x80x9cmoving pocketxe2x80x9d, which retains the wood members in a desired orientation as the wood members are consumed by a cutting drum.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for processing disclike wood members having a wood grain substantially shorter than the longest dimension of said wood members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for processing wood.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for processing disclike wood members.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.